Spectator
by Rinhail
Summary: Between him and her, there was a quarter inch space. Non-pairing. Dry-humping. Revision on 05-12-11.


**SPECTATOR **(Death Note - L, Naomi, OC's, PG13)

Disclaimer: Death Note is (c) to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

The crushing heat mercilessly beats down on Naomi and her hunched over companion. They had just arrived at the scene and already Naomi was peeling away her leather coat. She had known beforehand the weatherman called for partly cloudy and high temperatures, but where the hell were the clouds? She quickly looked up to see if any were in route, but found none nearing. She sighed and glanced over to her colleague.

L Lawliet, her colleague, as well as her boss, seemed completely indifferent to the searing atmosphere. Though, with his expressionless face it was hard to tell if that was a fact. More than likely, yes. But when Naomi noticed a small bead of sweat sliding down the side of his neck, she smiled. He was human after all.

"Shall we proceed inside, Ryuzaki-san?"

He gave the briefest of nods and stepped ahead. Obviously chivalry wasn't something he practiced. She swallowed back the comment rising up her throat and followed after him. Entering the house only took the turning the knob and walking inside. With L's amazing persuasion skills (manipulative ways) he'd secured his (their) investigation from suffering no hang-ups such as denied access to the crime scene or police files.

"According to the file, the crime took place solely inside in the victims room. Which is located upstairs, third room on the left. All other rooms were untouched" As soon as L had given her room to walk inside the foyer she began scanning the entire scenery. L may have assured her no other detectives would be making their appearance but Naomi's cops instinct told her better be safe than sorry.

She hadn't noticed L completely unconcerned with the possibilities of making an error, making his way up the stairs in a rather odd manner. The awkwardness of his ascension – knees bent outward and his beaten sneakers trying their best not to step on his baggy jeans – was not lost on Naomi's sense of humor. She stifled a chuckle behind her lips and decided to wait till he reached the top before she climbed the staircase herself, only normally.

She did so and following him they entered the third door on the left. Out of habit, Naomi closed the door before surveying the scene. This most definitely was a young girls room. Stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes lined the two large pillows on the twin size bed. Most were pink and purple shaded. Posters of popular American television stars were tacked to the farthest wall and Naomi detected the distinct smell of cotton candy spray. She glanced over at the white vanity table to find lotions, nail polish – along with fake nails – and other feminine beauty products, as well as a beat-up CD player, Ipod, and notebooks with doodles printed on the covers.

"This isn't a decorous room for a child."

The sound of L's voice startled her enough to nearly drop the files clutched loosely in her hands. "What do you mean, L? The victim was sixteen years of age. You may not have noticed, or cared, but this is what young teenagers are into these days."

She half-wondered why L had even said anything. He'd been quiet for most of their journey, but not alarmingly silent for her interest to be piqued. He'd said no more than seven sentences consisting of a maximum of thirty words and now out of the blue he criticizes the taste of a girl — and a dead one at that.

He merely shrugged her retort off his shoulders – like the reason held no value or warrant to explain – and returned to staring at the place where the girls body was found. She shook her head. L was unsolvable. She kept reminding herself to stop reading into his offhanded comments and habits.

"Well, Ryuzaki-san. What do you think?" She asked, adding, "Besides the decor."

Before L could answer something piqued Naomi's attention. She had been about to move to stand beside him and take notes when the slightly creak from downstairs stopped her. "L. Did you hear that?" She asked, moving back towards the door to take a peak. Or that was her plan before L's hand grabbed her shoulder and before she could protest quietly ushered her into a black hole.

"What the hell, Ryuzaki-san?" She meant to confront him right away but found her face pressed against the back wall of... wherever this was. She pushed against the hard surface lightly and turned to face the man. But just as soon as she did accomplish facing L, she found him right there. She gasped and instinctively tried backing up, but found there was no where to back up too.

"Ryuzaki..." She swallowed hard. She'd never been this close to the illustrious detective. She had once or twice up against him, innocently and without meaning. She had even touched his hand once — again on accident. But this proximity, she had never experienced. Never thought of either. Obviously, with the way his head was turned to listen to the approaching sound, he wasn't bothered with the position. Or the fact that each of his hands were on either side of her head. She was pinned. A position she wasn't entirely comfortable with. Especially if the one who was pinning you was a reclusive abnormal young man who, ahem, she suspected had no experience with positions like these.

The sounds drew closer until she heard them inside the room. They were human; men and there were two. And from their dialogue Naomi deduced detectives. Hadn't L pacifically instructed everyone working on the case that he wanted no one but himself and his "assistant" to work the scene? She rolled her eyes and tried looking around L. She needed to see where they were. With a bit of straining she barely made out the outline of a mans back and shoulder through the small slits in the closet door. Ah, she was in the closet. Before she had been so distracted with L's comments about the young girls room that she hadn't even noticed the small adjacent door to the back right.

L turned his gaze towards her and she immediately stiffened under it. She again was reminded of their proximity because when he turned his nose bumped hers. This just wasn't her day. And to put the cherry on top of this lovely day, he proceeded to stare at her.

The empty black, seemingly bottomless eyes, bore themselves into her own. She adverted his gaze by turning her head away. She had never developed the skill to keep eye contact with him so instead she just avoided looking at him altogether. There was just something uncomfortable, almost inspecting about his eyes. She felt he was stripping her down to nothing but her flaws.

She opened her mouth to whisper for him to stop when he moved closer, effectively moving his hips against hers. Her eyes shot open and she turned to stare at him. This time she was the one inspecting with her eyes. He had just grounded himself into her! A move reserved mainly for sexual partners. She searched for answers in his face but found only naked curiosity. However, she did discover he was aware of what his actions were and had caused because when he moved again she saw the faintest of smirks.

He began leisurely moving against her, a little too hard but not at all uncomfortably. Naomi bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning but did little to stop herself from moving her hips. Her head hit the back of the closet with a thunk and her hands grasped L's bony shoulders.

He moved faster and searched for different ways to encourage her to move in sync with him. She wasn't sure what his objective was, or if he even had one, but when she decided to finally look up at him, she saw uncertainty clouded his otherwise expressionless eyes.

She swallowed hard. He was moving faster than she thought possible and she desperately tried keeping up. She'd die from embarrassment after this was over. Here she was dry-humping her boss. But damn it all to hell, she was getting off on it. L's hips were bony and those bones were stabbing her, but oh fuck, feeling his harden flesh through those jeans was... exciting and new.

Naomi finally released a moan and just like that... the friction stopped and L was suddenly walking out of the closet. She whined at the loss of contact and stared blinking incredulously at the open door. She slowly stumbled towards it and looked out towards her boss. "They've left, Misora-san. You continue the investigation whilst I contact Watari-san and update him on the situation." He said offhandedly, whipping out his cellphone.

Naomi began to shake in fury.


End file.
